


Cena nie gra roli

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), spoilery z pierwszego zwiastuna do Avengers: Endgame
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Tony wrócił żywy, ale jak wypadnie jego pierwsza rozmowa ze Steve'em od czasu Syberii? Od tych wydarzeń minęło już sporo czasu, więc raczej były już trochę wyblakłe... prawda?





	Cena nie gra roli

**Author's Note:**

> no beta me die like mne  
> anyway, stony??? from me??? in 2019??? more likely than you think  
> Drugi zwiastun do Endgame dał mi wenę, ale ten fik nijak ma się do zwiastuna.

Kiedy na nadajnikach pojawił się sygnał z okolic Jowisza, wszyscy byli zaskoczeni. Steve myślał, że inne cywilizacje będą zachowywać się tak, jak oni – w żałobie za połową żywych istot nie będą w ogóle myśleć o czymś takim jak wypady do innych planet. Z drugiej strony jest to najlepszy czas na najazd – w tym wypadku nalot.

— Tylko jeden statek — oznajmił Rhodey, spoglądając na Steve’a. Musieli myśleć o tym samym.

— To może być zwiadowca — dodała Carol, zaglądając mu przez ramię. Najwyraźniej ich trójka myślała o tym samym. Klepnęła Rhodeya w ramię. — Polecę sprawdzić.

Nadal nie znali pełni jej mocy, ale Steve jej ufał, więc skinął głową i poczekał, aż wróci przebrana w swój kostium. Podał jej nadajnik, a kiedy wyszła z budynku, śledzili ją na kamerach. Bruce nadal nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do tego, że Carol nawet bez dużego rozbiegu po prostu zaczyna świecić i lecieć.

— Może Thor powinien jej pomóc? — zasugerował. — Jeśli to nie jest zwiadowca, tylko coś większego?

— Jeśli da znać, że tego potrzebuje, to wszyscy polecimy — odpowiedział Steve. Nie mieli żadnej możliwości, aby śledzić ją tak daleko w układzie słonecznym, więc spędzili kilka minut w napiętej ciszy.

— Obiekt zbliża się do nas o wiele szybciej — oznajmił Rhodey. Nadal nie było słowa od Carol, więc Steve nie wydał rozkazu.

— Hej, Avengers — usłyszeli chwilę później jej głos przez głośnik. — Zanim odbierzecie ten sygnał w swoich nadajnikach, będziemy już prawie na Ziemi, więc możecie wyjść na trawnik. Weźcie wodę.

Przez chwilę nikt się nie ruszył, ale potem wszyscy niemal wybiegli na zewnątrz. Steve jako jeden z pierwszych przyglądał się, jak Carol unosi cały statek sama, delikatnie lądując na ziemi.

— Mój statek! — zawołał Rocket, podbiegając bliżej.

Steve zapomniał, jak się ruszać, więc wszyscy zdążyli go wyminąć. Nawet Bruce, który jako jedyny sięgnął po butelki wody, jak Carol przykazała. Widząc, jak niesie całą zgrzewkę, Steve w końcu drgnął i odebrał od niego butelki. Kiedy z powrotem spojrzał na statek, wszyscy zgromadzili się dookoła osoby (osób?), którą Carol wyciągnęła ze środka.

— Wody! — krzyknęła, rozglądając się, więc Steve jednym ruchem rzucił zgrzewkę w jej stronę. Złapała ją bez problemu.

Wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł do pozostałych. Nawet nie zauważył, jak się przed nim rozstąpili, bo gdy tylko dostrzegł bladego, wychudzonego Tony’ego, nic innego się nie liczyło. Rhodey klęczał przy nim i starał się wlać mu wodę do ust, ale Tony nie reagował i jego oczy były zaszklone, kiedy je otwierał, słysząc głos Rhodeya. Kątem oka Steve widział jeszcze jedną osobę, którą zajmowali się Bruce i Rocket, ale gdy zauważył, że ma ona niebieską skórę, od razu stwierdził, że to ponad jego kompetencje.

Wiedział, że nie tylko on sam jest w szoku. Tyle czasu spędzili z nadzieją na to, że Tony wróci. Tony i inni, którzy byli na statku.

Wrócił Tony.

A Steve miał wrażenie, jakby powoli mógł zacząć uczyć się oddychać na nowo.

Carol płynnie przejęła dowodzenie. Steve patrzył, jak bierze Tony’ego na ręce – i mimo że przed chwilą sam widział, jak bez problemów udźwignęła cały statek, to jednak Tony wydał mu się jeszcze bardziej zmizerniały, skoro kobieta była w stanie go unieść. Skrzywił się na swoje własne myśli i odetchnął głęboko, patrząc, jak Thor z kolei zabiera niebieską kobietę.

— Steve — powiedziała cicho Natasza, złapawszy go za łokieć. — Nie dołuj się.

Steve skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, unikając z nią kontaktu wzrokowego, za to patrząc na statek.

— Wezmę jego zbroję — odparł i pewnym krokiem wszedł na pokład, zostawiając za sobą Nataszę, swoje myśli i wszystkich innych, zostając tylko z wyznaczoną sobie misją i twarzą Tony’ego przed oczami.

Żywego Tony’ego.

sss

Steve przyglądał się swojej gładkiej twarzy w lustrze. Zgolenie brody było spontaniczną decyzją, którą podjął tuż po wyjściu spod prysznica. Jakby samo pojawienie się Tony’ego wpłynęło na niego na tyle, że znowu obchodziło go to, jak wygląda. A wyglądał… dobrze. Dzięki serum. Czuł się fatalnie. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli tylko pozwoli sobie na większy oddech, to cała ta fasada, którą pokazuje światu, się zawali.

Nie bez powodu dał Tony’emu telefon po tym, co się wydarzyło na Syberii. Owszem, dopiero później uświadomił sobie, że przesłany również list był pełen bzdur i pustych słów, ale był świeżo po tym wszystkim i… nie myślał. Prawie wcale. Nie wiedział, jak ma rozwiązać tę całą sytuację; wyrwała się spod jego kontroli już na samym początku.

Był pewien, że między nim a Tonym coś… było. Coś, w co nie chciał się spieszyć, co chciał powoli odkrywać. Ale tak samo jak z Peggy – nie było mu to dane. Uczucie do Tony’ego było świeże i delikatne, kiedy wszystko się zawaliło, ale Steve nie wyobrażał sobie, że miałby nie pomóc Bucky’emu. Może rzeczywiście było za mało czasu na poprawne omówienie Porozumień, ale Steve nie mógł ryzykować.

Nie wiedział, że tak naprawdę zaryzykował – i przegrał – Tony’ego.

Westchnął głęboko i zaczesał mokre włosy do tyłu. Tony nie był do wygrania czy przegrania. Nie był do posiadania. Nie był Steve’a, a Steve i tak go stracił. Kiedy minęło tak wiele czasu i Tony nie odezwał się do niego ani razu, nadzieja Steve’a zaczęła znikać. A kiedy Tony poleciał w kosmos, prawie całkowicie go opuściła.

Kiedy zobaczył go ponownie, wstrząsnęło to Steve’em na tyle, że nawet nie mógł zebrać się w sobie i iść do jego pokoju – gdzie leżał pod kroplówką, miał zapewnioną medyczną opiekę i znajdował się pod czujnym okiem Rhodeya – aby przeprosić. Jedyne, co zrobił, to wyniósł wszystkie części zbroi Tony’ego ze statku i umieścił je w jego warsztacie. Układając je na blacie zwracał uwagę na każdą zmianę, jaką dostrzegł. Ta zbroja była niemal tak samo zaawansowana jak kostium T’Challi, a Tony nie miał pod ręką vibranium, aby mu pomogło w jej tworzeniu.

Geniusz Tony’ego zawsze był czymś, co Steve’a fascynowało. Może dlatego z tych wszystkich części zbroi zachował okulary, które właśnie leżały w kieszeni jego spodni? Wiedział, że miały wbudowany interfejs, bo przyłożył je do twarzy, zanim je schował.

— Steve? — zawołała zza drzwi Natasza, pukając do łazienki. — Mamy problem.

— Zaraz wyjdę — rzucił i zaczął się ubierać.

W salonie zastał mały chaos. Tony, wspierając się o kroplówkę, głośno wszystkim obecnym oznajmiał, że gówno go obchodzi, jaki jest słaby, on chce natychmiast poznać wszystko, co działo się na Ziemi po tym, jak on z niej odleciał. Rhodey patrzył na Carol, jakby prosił ją o pomoc, a ta stała z boku i wzruszyła ramionami, odmawiając. Bruce panikował najbardziej, a Helen prosiła Tony’ego, aby wrócił do łóżka, czego kategorycznie odmawiał, dopóki nie uzyska odpowiedzi.

— Wolisz przeczytać raport czy usłyszeć skróconą wersję? — powiedział głośno Steve, zwracając na sobie uwagę Tony’ego. Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy tylko przez chwilę, a potem obaj spojrzeli gdzieś ponad ramieniem drugiego. — Przegraliśmy. Tylko Thorowi udało się zbliżyć do Thanosa na tyle, aby go zranić, a i to nie podziałało.

— Też go skaleczyłem — oznajmił Tony, po czym od razu zmarszczył brwi. Pewnie nie chciał brzmieć tak, jakby się przechwalał. — “Jeśli zadasz bogu ranę, ludzie przestaną w niego wierzyć” — wymamrotał. Opadł na stojącą za nim kanapę, niebezpiecznie naciągając kroplówkę. — Poproszę ten raport.

— Powinieneś odpoczywać — rzuciła Helen, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Była tak zła, że przez jej minę nikt nie pokwapił się, aby spełnić prośbę Tony’ego. — I nie, samo czytanie się nie liczy, ale ten raport na pewno wpłynie na twoje samopoczucie, a powinieneś być _rozluźniony,_ aby twój organizm mógł się wyleczyć.

Tony rzeczywiście wyglądał gorzej. Był bledszy i na jego czole lśnił zimny pot. Teraz, kiedy wiedział więcej, jego gniew zmalał i Tony jakby przez to stracił siły. Steve chciał mu podać Starkpada, bo gorzej i tak nie będzie, ale Helen zmroziła go wzrokiem, więc Steve się zawahał i podszedł do niej.

— Skoro będzie się i tak cały czas zamartwiał — powiedział do niej cicho — to nie lepiej, aby zapoznał się ze wszystkim od razu?

Helen nie miała szansy, aby mu odpowiedzieć.

— Tony? Tony! — zawołał spanikowany Rhodey.

Steve od razu odwrócił się w jego stronę i jak wszyscy zauważył, że z nosa Tony’ego zaczęła lecieć krew, a on sam ledwo co utrzymywał otwarte oczy.

Cała ściana, jaka trzymała Steve’a z daleka od Tony’ego, runęła. Ruszył do przodu i wziął go na ręce. Przycisnął Tony’ego do siebie i pospieszył do jego pokoju, z łańcuszkiem zaniepokojonych osób idących za nimi, w tym z Helen utrzymującą kroplówkę.

— Steve? — wyszeptał Tony w jego koszulę. — Bleh — burknął, kiedy krew spłynęła mu do ust. Steve’owi nawet nie przeszkodziło to, że Tony wytarł nos w jego koszulkę, bo bardziej skupił się na uczuciu, jakie go zalało, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię. Tony miał dla niego całą masę przezwisk, więc za każdym razem, kiedy używał jego imienia, Steve wiedział, że to szczególny moment.

— Tony — odpowiedział równie cicho, zaciskając lekko dłonie na ciele Tony’ego. — Musisz się położyć, ale mam twoje okulary.

— Więc to one, a nie ty, cieszący się na mój widok.

Steve uśmiechnął się chyba pierwszy raz, odkąd to wszystko się zaczęło.

— To też.

Nie był w stanie zdobyć się na nic więcej, a i Tony nie drążył tematu. Powinni porozmawiać, ale na pewno nie teraz, kiedy wszyscy chcą kawałek Tony’ego dla siebie.

Tony, powracający do życia niczym feniks, ale teraz osłabiony i lejący się Steve’owi przez ręce.

Steve położył go na materacu.

— Przepraszam, Tony — powiedział. Z jednej strony można to było odczytać tak, jakby nie obchodziła go widownia, ale z drugiej tak naprawdę Steve chciał, aby inni tak myśleli i dali mu szansę na porozmawianie z Tonym sam-na-sam. A mieli o czym rozmawiać, więc Steve nie czuł się źle, wykorzystując to. — Jest tyle rzeczy, które muszę ci powiedzieć.

— Tak? — zapytał Tony. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale Helen odwróciła jego głowę w swoją stronę, aby zetrzeć krew. — Nie będę mógł uciec.

— Dlatego poruszam ten temat teraz.

Po uśmieszku na jego ustach Steve wiedział, że Tony doskonale go przejrzał. A ponieważ nie ujawnił go, to znaczy, że było mu to na rękę i był wdzięczny. Oraz, oczywiście, chciał jak najprędzej dobrać się do raportu.

— Kapitanie — zwróciła się Helen do Steve’a. — Zawołaj mnie od razu, gdy coś się zmieni, zrozumiano?

— Tak jest.

Zostali sami. Tony nadal nie otwierał oczu, więc Steve wykorzystał to i przyjrzał się mu dokładniej. Ciemne worki pod oczami, wklęsłe policzki, szara cera. Naprawdę dostał w kość. Steve właśnie wyciągał okulary, aby podać je Tony’emu, kiedy ten się odezwał:

— Miałeś dostatecznie dużo czasu, aby zaatakować, więc nie wiem, na co czekasz. Bardziej bezbronny nie będę.

Steve’a jakby raziło piorunem. Okulary wypadły mu z rąk, lądując na materacu obok Tony’ego. Jeszcze chwilę temu wszystko było spokojne i kojące, ale najwyraźniej tylko dla niego, bo Tony obawiał się, że Steve mu coś zrobi. Kamienna twarz Tony’ego utwierdziła Steve’a w przekonaniu, że się nie przesłyszał.

— Tak o mnie myślisz? — zapytał. Tony uchylił jedno oko, w końcu skupiając na nim wzrok.

— Kiedy widzieliśmy się ostatni raz — zaczął powoli — pobiliśmy się i zostawiłeś mnie na Syberii z uszkodzoną zbroją.

Steve zrobił krok w tył.

— Cały czas… cały czas myślałeś…

— Co miałem myśleć, Steve? — Nagle brak przezwisk z ust Tony’ego stał się czymś innym. Zamiast prywatnej, intymnej chwili pojawiła się pustka spowodowana tym, że Tony się go bał. — Przesłałeś mi sarkastyczny list, w którym wyśmiewałeś Avengers, a dobrze wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczyło. — Tony uniósł rękę i machnął nią, wskazując na wszystko dookoła. — Dla mnie nie był to duży wydatek, ale zainwestowałem w tę drużynę, bo w nią wierzyłem. Ty tę wiarę wyśmiałeś.

Steve nie chciał mu wejść w słowo, ale też nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć, jak się bronić. Nie tak miało to wyglądać. Nie o to Steve’owi chodziło, zupełnie nie to chciał tym listem przekazać – ale sam doszedł już do wniosku, że był on nietrafiony. Spuścił głowę ze wstydu.

— Okulary leżą obok. Raport będzie w odpowiednich plikach na wierzchu — powiedział cicho i wycofał się do drzwi. Zanim wyszedł, powiedział jeszcze raz, ale z mocniejszym przekonaniem: — Przepraszam, Tony.

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

sss

Nawet Natasza przestała go pytać, co się stało, przez co Steve mógł chociaż trochę się rozluźnić i przestać rozdzierać kolejne worki treningowe. Jeden z nich nawet zwyczajnie ścisnął za mocno, kiedy robił sobie przerwę i myślał o tym, co może zrobić, aby chociaż trochę naprawić swoją relację z Tonym.

Tony wyzdrowiał – jeszcze nie całkowicie, ale na tyle, że Helen pozwoliła mu na prawie wszystko, kiedy Rhodey potwierdził, że Tony w takim stanie nie jedną rzecz rozpracował i stworzył. Wszyscy razem obmyślali strategie i decydowali się na podjęcie działań, ale nigdy nie zdarzyło się tak, że na jednym spotkaniu był zarówno Tony, jak i Steve. To Steve zawsze uciekał, unikał ich, nie chciał, aby Tony czuł się jak w potrzasku będąc z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Nie chciał, aby Tony miał same negatywne skojarzenia ze Steve’em, ale stracił szansę na to, aby do tego nie dopuścić. Mógł mu teraz jedynie ulżyć swoją nieobecnością.

Gdyby taka sytuacja zaistniała w innych okolicznościach – gdyby Sam tu nadal był – Steve wiedziałby, z kim porozmawiać i kogo poprosić o radę. Może nawet i poprosiłby T’Challę o możliwość kontaktu z Buckym. A tak została mu tylko Natasza, ale Steve był święcie przekonany, że porad… miłosnych… od niej nie chce.

Przyznanie przed sobą i otwarte myślenie o tym jako wielkim romansie, który kolokwialnie przeszedł mu koło nosa, było wielkim krokiem dla Steve’a. Wcześniej wzbraniał się przed tym właśnie przez obawę, jak to wszystko się potoczy, czy będzie mu dane rozwijanie związku z Tonym czy nie… A teraz, kiedy wszystko było stracone, jego umysł stwierdził, że doleje oliwy do ognia i w ten sposób Steve spędzał sam sobie sen z powiek, wzdychając ze złamanym sercem za tym, co mogłoby być.

Zawijał sobie dłonie, aby zaraz podejść do worka treningowego, kiedy odebrał wiadomość. Zerknął przelotnie na telefon, ciekawiąc się, kto po nocy może do niego pisać, po czym zamarł i chwycił go do ręki. Jak wół było napisane, że Tony prosi go o zejście do warsztatu. I nie mógł wysłać tego przypadkiem do Steve’a, a mieć na myśli kogoś innego, bo napisał również jego imię.

Czy Steve miał zamiar patrzeć darowanemu koniowi w zęby? Oczywiście, że nie. Tony nie był osobą, która zaprosiłaby Steve’a do swojego królestwa po to, aby zrobić mu krzywdę, więc nie obawiał się o swoje zdrowie fizyczne. Nie wiedział natomiast, jak się będzie z tym wszystkim czuł – niezależnie od tego, czym “to wszystko” jest.

— Tony? — zawołał, wsuwając głowę do środka i pukając w drzwi. W drugiej ręce miał ściągnięte z rąk bandaże, na których zaciskał i rozluźniał pięść. — Jestem ci potrzebny?

— Wchodź — usłyszał w odpowiedzi, więc odłożył bandaże na bok i poszedł w stronę głosu Tony’ego. Warsztat był przyciemniony, światło padało jedynie na stół, przy którym na wysokim stołku siedział Tony.

Steve najpierw zauważył samego Tony’ego. Jego skóra miała o wiele zdrowszy odcień, a sądząc po pustych talerzach dookoła, ktoś próbował go dokarmić. Steve nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby tym kimś byli tak naprawdę wszyscy.

Drugą rzeczą, na jaką Steve zwrócił uwagę, to jego stara, okrągła tarcza, która leżała na blacie przed Tonym. Zerkał to na nią, to na Steve’a, wykręcając dłonie, ale Steve nie miał zamiaru zrobić pierwszego ruchu. Nie, Tony miał tu całkowitą władzę, więc Steve mógł tylko się przyglądać, jak ten odwraca się od blatu i kładzie stopę na podpórkę stołka tak, że teraz żadna jego noga nie dotykała ziemi.

— Wiem, że między nami nie jest… dobrze — zaczął Tony. Steve schował ręce za plecy i stanął na “spocznij”. — Wiem, że tak naprawdę nie chcesz skopać mi dupy i wrzucić mnie gdzieś do rowu, ale musisz zrozumieć, jak mi z tym ciężko. Logicznie ja to wszystko rozumiem. Było dużo emocji, zarówno związanych z Porozumieniami, z tym, co Zemo sobie poskładał, z Buckym, dla mnie, dla ciebie, ale też… między nami.

Serce Steve’a zaczęło szybciej bić przez to, że Tony na głos wyznał, że coś między nimi było. To dowodziło, że Steve sobie tego nie wymyślił

— Było między nami coś emocjonalnego, przez co i ja nie widziałem wszystkiego tak, jak powinienem. Byłem zraniony, czułem się, jakbym dostał kosza, z dnia na dzień stałeś się nie tylko moim… no, teoretycznie wrogiem, ale też eks-prawie. Wiesz jak trudno jest walczyć z kimś, o kim myślałeś, że może coś kiedyś… razem…

— Wiem — odpowiedział Steve, ten raz wchodząc Tony’emu w słowo. Musiał mu przekazać to, że również czuł to samo, aby Tony wiedział, jak wiele dla Steve’a znaczył. Nadal znaczy.

Tony skinął głową, tylko tak pokazując, że zrozumiał, co Steve chce mu przekazać.

— A potem dostałem ten list — kontynuował. — I pomyślałem, że musiałem być naprawdę głupi, skoro myślałem, że między nami coś jest, a ty napisałeś mi coś takiego. I znowu, logiczne myślenie kompletnie u mnie nie działa, jeśli chodzi o ciebie. — Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, spojrzał w bok i dramatycznie wydął usta. — Przyznaję, że byłem zazdrosny, że wybrałeś Barnesa zamiast mnie, że wszystkie moje argumenty trafiały na ścianę, jaką on był. Jest. Nieważne. Bo wiesz co? — Położył dłonie na kolanach i spojrzał na Steve’a. — W kosmosie miałem naprawdę dużo czasu, aby myśleć. I wszystko sobie poukładałem. Z drobnym potknięciem, kiedy cię zobaczyłem.

Tony zamilkł, jakby oczekiwał, że Steve coś powie od siebie, ale ten nie chciał przerywać. To, co Tony mówił, brzmiało niemal jak balsam dla Steve’a, bo brzmiało jak wybaczenie, którego tak bardzo pragnął. Miał już na to nadzieję, z tego się nie wycofa, ale póki nie usłyszy tego konkretnie, nie przyjmie tego do wiadomości.

Tony popukał palcami w tarczę.

— Przepraszam, Steve — powiedział. Steve ze zdziwienia nawet mu nie przerwał. — Nie powinienem obwiniać cię o wszystko złe, co się między nami wydarzyło, bo to też moja wina. Nie mam zamiaru trzymać urazy za coś, co było ciągiem nieszczęśliwych wypadków, które bardzo mocno na nas wpłynęły, niszcząc wiele planów i nadziei. A to — stuknął w tarczę jeszcze raz — jest twoje. Nie powinienem jej zabierać.

— _Tony_ — wyrzucił w końcu z siebie Steve, podchodząc bliżej. Całkowicie zignorował tarczę (będzie miał czas wrócić do niej później) na rzecz padnięcia Tony’emu do stóp. Klęknął między jego nogami, objął go w pasie i przytulił twarz do jego brzucha. — Tony.

— Okej, to się dzieje — mruknął Tony. Spiął się lekko i Steve wiedział, że nie powinien sobie pozwalać na takie zachowanie, Tony nie wyraził żadnej zgody, Steve nie powinien…

Tony położył jedną rękę na jego karku, a drugą wplótł w jego włosy i zaczął głaskać go po głowie. Steve odetchnął głęboko z ulgi; z chęcią usiadłby na piętach i spędził tak resztę wieczoru, czując dotyk Tony’ego, ale nie mógł z kilku powodów: stołek był za wysoki, to raz, a dwa – Tony powinien odpoczywać, a nie przesiadywać całą noc w jednej pozycji.

— Hej, Steve.

Szept Tony’ego przebił się przez rozmyślania Steve’a.

— Hm? Tony?

— Pójdziesz jutro ze mną najpierw na kawę, a potem na spotkanie z resztą?

Steve uniósł głowę, aby móc na niego spojrzeć. Tony uśmiechał się do niego, chociaż niepewnie, jakby sądził, że Steve jest w stanie mu odmówić. W tej sytuacji zamiast werbalnej odpowiedzi Steve odwrócił głowę i pocałował przedramię Tony’ego.

— Wezmę to za tak — zaśmiał się lekko Tony.

— Mhm — zgodził się Steve, opierając czoło o jego brzuch. Czuł się tu bezpiecznie i może nie do końca beztrosko, ale na tyle, że chciał zostać przy Tonym jak najdłużej.

— Wiesz co, Steve — zaczął Tony, drapiąc go lekko po potylicy. — Gdyby ktoś tu teraz wszedł, to pomyślałby, że robisz mi loda na zgodę.

Steve nagle stał się całkowicie świadomy każdej części swojego ciała z osobna. Od samego początku trzymał swój serdeczny palec idealnie przy szlufce Tony’ego? Otrząsnął się z tego i spojrzał w górę, zbierając się na odwagę.

— Mógłbym — powiedział głośno i wyraźnie, aby nie było wątpliwości, co oferuje.

— Jasny gwint. Um.

Tony patrzył na niego tak, jakby jednak wahał się co do prawdziwości chęci Steve’a. Aby go przekonać, jak _bardzo_ jest chętny, Steve przesunął zarówno siebie, jak i stołek, na którym Tony siedział, tak, aby Tony miał blat za plecami i Steve’a przed sobą.

— Chcę, Tony — dodał jeszcze słownie. — Jeśli się nie zgodzisz, nic nie zrobię, ale jeśli wątpisz w to, czy _ja_ chcę… _Naprawdę chcę,_ Tony.

Czekał na odpowiedź, ale w międzyczasie zaczął głaskać biodro Tony’ego kciukiem. Nie spuszczał jego twarzy z oczu i miał nadzieję, że za chwilę, za moment Tony da znać, w którąkolwiek stronę, bo jeśli nie, to Steve zacznie wręcz dyszeć od tego napięcia.

— Okej. Dobra. Jasne — odezwał się w końcu Tony.

— Tak? Mogę? — zapytał kolejny raz Steve, bo nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Miał nadzieję, owszem, ale nie miał pewności, że to się spełni.

— Tak. Rób, co chcesz.

Tony machnął ręką, ale Steve zmarszczył brwi.

— Tony, to, że ja chcę, nie znaczy, że będę cię zmuszał, abyś…

— O rety, _Steve._ — Tony pociągnął go za włosy. — Nie sądzę, aby ktoś kiedykolwiek miał ci odmówić, i to nie dlatego, że mógłbyś go potem sprać, ale dlatego, że jesteś nie tylko naprawdę przystojnym facetem i na dodatek Kapitanem Ameryką, ale znam cię i jestem w 88% pewny, że nie przestałem być w tobie zakochany.

Steve nie mógł wyciągnąć się w górę bez wstawania na tyle, aby go pocałować, więc zadowolił się ponownym przytuleniem twarzy do jego brzucha. Tylko na moment, bo potem odsunął się, aby rozpiąć spodnie Tony’ego, który podparł się łokciami o blat i uniósł biodra. Steve, uśmiechając się do niego, zsunął jego spodnie i bokserki od razu do kostek, spuszczając wzrok na jego penisa dopiero wtedy, kiedy Tony skinął głową.

Nadal był miękki, ale Steve nie widział z tym problemu. Wziął go całego do ust – póki jeszcze mógł – i przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu tym się rozkoszował.

— Steve — westchnął Tony, głaszcząc go po policzku. — Jestem trochę zmęczony i właściwie nie chcę cię poganiać, ale…

— M-hm — mruknął Steve, dając mu znać, że rozumie. Na to wszystko przyjdzie czas potem, a teraz pora przejść do sedna.

Wysunął Tony’ego z ust i chwycił go w rękę, zaczynając go obciągać, ale składał też pocałunki na całej jego długości. Uczył się reakcji Tony’ego z wielką chęcią, bo chciał mu sprawić jak najwięcej przyjemności. Powoli, na początku sporadycznie, potem coraz częściej, do pocałunków dodawał liźnięcia.

Zerkał to na penisa Tony’ego, to na jego drżące uda czy brzuch, a także w górę, na jego twarz. Na początku Tony spoglądał na niego bez przerwy, ale w miarę rosnącej erekcji obracał głowę na bok, zagryzając swoje knykcie, albo odrzucał ją do tyłu, kiedy Steve zrobił coś, co sprawiło mu większą przyjemność.

Steve oblizał usta, kiedy w końcu udało mu się doprowadzić Tony’ego do pełnej erekcji. Jego penis zdecydowanie urósł i teraz na pewno Steve nie zmieściłby go całego w ustach, ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i prawie wywrócił oczami na swoją własną gorliwość. Zaparł się dłońmi o uda Tony’ego i wziął go w usta. Zaczął ruszać głową w przód i w tył, coraz głębiej, ale gdy tylko złapał rytm, zatrzymywał się z erekcją Tony’ego jak najgłębiej i wylizywał ją, a potem wracał do ruchów głową.

Drobne, ciche jęki i westchnienia, jakie słyszał z góry, od Tony’ego, były wystarczającą zachętą, ale mimo to Tony zacisnął pięść w jego włosach i szarpał je – nie za mocno, ale może Steve po prostu tego nie czuł przez serum – kiedy chciał czegoś więcej lub jeszcze raz. Nie odzywał się, ale Steve nie potrzebował słownych instrukcji.

Steve dawno tego nie robił, więc nie czuł się na siłach, aby próbować wsunąć erekcję jeszcze głębiej, więc po prostu oscylował między tym, co już robił, czasami jeszcze ssąc lub pieszcząc tylko jej główkę. Tony nie składał żadnych zażaleń. Za to po kilku minutach złapał głowę Steve’a w obie dłonie i chciał go odsunąć, ale Steve nie miał zamiaru go wypuszczać z tak błahego powodu. Uszczypnął go w pośladek, co tak mocno zadziałało na Tony’ego, że ten skulił się nad Steve’em i od razu doszedł w jego usta.

— Ach, _Steve_ — westchnął równie cicho, jak wcześniej.

Steve był zadowolony, bo wyglądało na to, że wykonał kawał dobrej roboty. Tony wydawał się bardziej rozluźniony niż kiedykolwiek, odkąd wrócił z kosmosu. Steve wstał z kolan, sięgnął po jedną ze ścierek na blacie i wypluł w nią nasienie Tony’ego.

— Daj mi chwilę, to się odwdzięczę — wymruczał Tony, łapiąc oddech.

Steve pocałował go w skroń.

— Kiedy indziej. Sam mówiłeś, że jesteś zmęczony.

Tony oparł czoło o klatkę piersiową Steve’a, a rękoma złapał go w pasie. Przez chwilę głaskał go kciukami, ale potem odetchnął głębiej i odsunął się.

— Trzymam cię za słowo — powiedział. Wstał ze stołka, trzymając biceps Steve’a dla podpory, i podciągnął bieliznę i spodnie. — Odprowadzisz mnie?

— Oczywiście.

Nawet bez tej prośby Steve przypilnowałby, aby Tony bez problemu trafił do pokoju; nadal był osłabiony i wracał do zdrowia wolniej niż Nebula. Głównie dlatego, że Nebula była praktycznie w większości maszyną.

Tony nie wspierał się na nim, kiedy szli do jego sypialni. Nie rozmawiali, ale Steve nie odczuwał tego milczenia w zły sposób. Sam fakt, że mógł teraz przebywać z Tonym, był bardzo satysfakcjonujący. Na rozmowę będzie jeszcze czas.

Stanęli pod drzwiami Tony’ego.

— Mm, dzięki, Cap — powiedział, ale nie wszedł od razu do środka. Oparł dłonie na piersi Steve’a i uśmiechał się lekko. — Dobrze wiedzieć, że gdybym upadł, to ktoś by mnie złapał.

— Zawsze do usług — odparł Steve. Wiedział, że to nie tylko tyczy się odprowadzania z warsztatu do sypialni, ale wszystkiego; całej ich pracy razem. Odzyskanego zaufania i uczucia. — Śpij dobrze, Tony.

— Ty też, Steve.

Tony cmoknął go w usta i odsunął się, w końcu znikając za drzwiami. Steve westchnął za nim, ciesząc się, że nikt nie widzi jego miny – pewnie bardzo głupiej, bo rozmarzonej – i poszedł do siebie. Miał nadzieję, że teraz rzeczywiście zaśnie.

I że jedynymi snami, jakie będzie miał, będą bardzo przyjemne sny o Tonym.

**Author's Note:**

> Lubisz stony? Już za około dwa tygodnie na moich social media pojawi się coś, co na 100% zainteresuje każdego fana stony w Polsce, nawet jeśli ten ktoś nie jest moim fanem. Zapraszam do śledzenia:
> 
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)
> 
> EDIT: No i jest! [kliknij!](https://twitter.com/polskizinstony)


End file.
